Del alcohol no sale nada ¿malo?
by Utka
Summary: Una noche del equipo de Zombie Loan en otro de sus pequeños festejos, Shito se pone un poco más que ebrio y termina pidiendo besos a los demás. A Chika le parece divertido verle así... Hasta que al rechazarlo con rudeza Shito lo cambia por el pelirrojo. [Shito x Chika]


Akatsuki, eres hermoso. ¿Te puedo besar?

A simple vista Shito no parecía fuera de sí, sin embargo, cualquiera que le conozca sabe de sobra que el muchacho se volvía muy coqueto estando con algunas copas encima.

Vete de aquí idiota, estás muy ebrio-. Le respondió, empujando su rostro lejos de él. No podía decir que eso le molestara del todo, de hecho se entretenía bastante, porque no por ponerse coqueto significaba que supiera ligar, entonces Chika tomaba las botanas y se sentaba en una esquina de la habitación a observar al señor pide-besitos deambular por todos lados sin que nadie le hiciera caso. Pero no lo disfrutaba en aquel momento. No cuando era a él a quien se le encimaba, buscando atrapar sus labios en un muy seguramente torpe e insípido beso.

Solo uno Akatsuki, y te dejaré en paz-. Serio y con el mismo tono monótono con el que siempre hablaba, continuaba insistiéndole.

¿Quieres un beso? – Chika le tomó de la barbilla, impidiendo que se alejara y así, que el peli azul le viera directo al rostro – Entonces llámame por mi nombre.

Vio descender la mirada de Shito hasta sus labios, se mordió el inferior y sintiéndose triunfante le dedico una sonrisa ladina. Sintió a Shito zafarse de su agarre e inclinarse lentamente hasta su oído, con voz suave y palabras lentas rozaba el borde de su oreja con los labios y finalmente pronuncio:

Primero muerto.

La sonrisa de Chika se borro. No se esperaba aquello, y pensar que había contenido la respiración por un momento.

Lárgate de aquí – le dijo molesto, empujando al otro del pecho para sacárselo de encima finalmente.

Shito soltó una risa un tanto burlona, miro de arriba abajo a Chika y como si le estuviese retando se levanto sosteniéndole la mirada y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Le dio la espalda y se acercó a Sotetsu con sutiles movimientos. Sabía que era observado con atención por Akatsuki y se sentía muy bien hacerle rabiar un poco. Se arrodillo entre las piernas del otro chico y con el mismo tono que había usado minutos antes con su compañero le dijo:

Eres hermoso Asou, ¿puedo besarte?

Sonriente como siempre y ajeno a la situación de ambos chicos, Sotetsu llevó una mano detrás del cuello de Shito y comenzó a acercarle con lentitud. Chika observaba la escena con fingido desinterés, cruzaba los brazos y se encogía poco más en el sofá. Por alguna razón eso ya no le estaba haciendo gracia, no se suponía que el pelirrojo le correspondiera. Estaban todos ya muy ebrios, lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentir un suave cosquilleo bajo su estómago, uno muy incómodo; y todo fue peor al ver los labios de Shito tan cerca de Asou que al notar el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas no pudo soportarlo más. La sensación de su estómago le provocó una especie de nausea y sentía su sangre comenzar a hervir así que antes de que pudiesen besarse, Chika se levantó de golpe y con los puños fuertemente cerrados salió de la habitación de Michiru, tirando un vaso con fantan a su paso. No tenía intenciones de quedarse a ver como esos dos se besuqueaban.

Shito escucho el plástico del vaso chocando contra el piso y el líquido naranja derramándose. Se giró lentamente, solo alcanzando a ver como Chika salía furioso por la puerta.

Esa era la reacción que esperaba… ¿o no? Quería hacerlo rabiar un poco, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía como si hubiera pasado una especie de límite? Tampoco era para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Se levantó del suelo, pensando en seguirle dejando a un muy confundido pero despreocupado Sotetsu.

Chika había llegado a su habitación. Estaba realmente irritado. Siempre le hacía gracia ver a Shito ebrio pero porque nunca nadie se atrevía a besarlo realmente. Soltó un suspiro, intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué era que sólo estaba bien cuando nadie tocaba a Shito? Se deshizo de su playera, arrojándola al suelo y se tumbó sobre la cama, observando al techo y colocando sus brazos tras la nuca.

El agua fría sobre su rostro le ayudaba a recobrar la compostura. Cuando Shito iba camino a buscar a Akatsuki se dio cuenta de que si su compañero estaba realmente molesto, lo mejor sería bajarse un poco la borrachera. Dio un giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las duchas. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero estaba casi seguro de que no podía haber sido demasiado, aún asi, cuando llegó a la habitación del peliblanco, este ya se encontraba dormido sobre la cama.

Aún le sorprendía lo mucho que podía cambiar ese chico. Se sentó a la orilla del colchón, observando su calmado rostro. Los párpados descansaban, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y sus labios entreabiertos, tan relajado que le invadía una tenue sensación de paz. Lentamente Shito se inclinó sobre el cuerpo dormido de Chika, sin saber por que lo hacía, se aseguró de que el otro estuviera realmente dormido y con suavidad unió sus labios en casto y corto beso. Al instante un cosquilleo le invadió el estómago, cosquilleo que se transformo en una oleada de ligero calor que subía por su espalda. De cierta forma era una sensación agradable. Sin separarse coló una mano bajo la espalda de Chika, sintiendo la suave piel de sus costados. Mordió un poco su labio inferior volviendo a besarle, delineando con la punta de su lengua aquellos rosados labios.

Acariciaba con lentitud la piel en sus costillas y subió hasta su pecho, donde con el pulgar comenzó a rozar lentamente uno de sus pezones. Se tomaba su tiempo. Bajó los labios besando su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, dio una larga y lenta lamida sobre su garganta y entonces sintió un nuevo calor ascender por su columna; un sonido había escapado por los labios de Akatsuki, mas concretamente un ligero gemido. Se separó un poco al sentir que el chico bajo su cuerpo se removía y supuso que comenzaba a despertarse.

¿Shito? – Chika estaba alarmado. Aquella situación le había tomado por sorpresa. Una cosa era ver a Shito coqueteando y pidiendo besitos y otra muy diferente era tenerle completamente encima y prácticamente violándole dormido.

Iba a decir algo cuando con un siseo el peliazul le mandó a callar. Molesto por eso, Chika levanto su puño dispuesto a propinarle un merecido golpe en la cara pero una repentina oleada de placer le detuvo. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con la mano de su compañero sobre su entrepierna, masajeando con lentitud.

¿Qué estas…? – hablaba entre jadeos. Shito se inclino nuevamente sobre el otro, le sintió temblando bajo el y eso le encantó. Con una risa burlesca le escupió al oído un "mira, si puedes mantener la boca cerrada". Tomó al peliblanco por las muñecas y lo empujo contra el colchón, manteniendo sus brazos unidos sobre su cabeza.

Volvió a morderle el cuello y a besarlo una vez más, con aquella misma sensualidad que siempre llevaba encima y tras unos cuantos largos segundos Chika comenzó a corresponderle. El beso le sabía mejor cuando le correspondía.

Akatsuki no sabía si era porque lo tomó desprevenido o porque Shito ya le estaba desabrochando el pantalón pero de pronto aquella situación no le parecía tan terrible y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos, sintiendo solo las frías manos del otro colarse bajo su bóxer. Sintió cosquillas al tacto sobre el hueso de su cadera y dio un salto por reflejo. Se permitió soltar un gemido a los labios de su compañero. Lo sintió estremecer encima de él y eso le gustó. Se levantó ligeramente y dio una corta lamida sobre su mejilla, otra en su cuello, una mas sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido que Shito le soltó.

Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Akatsuki y con un hábil movimiento le despojó del pantalón. Quiso bajar y volver a unir sus labios cuando el chico le atrapó la cadera con sus piernas y giró, dejándolo ahora debajo de él. Le vio sonreír ladino, y le sintió posando las manos sobre su pecho. Chika le sostuvo la mirada y comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre la cadera de Shito. El pelinegro le tomo de los muslos con algo de rudeza, sabiendo que dejaría alguna marca sobre su piel. Un salto y sintió un suave calor en su vientre bajo. Otro salto y su miembro comenzaba a despertar. Chika suspiraba tras cada movimiento sin apartar la vista de él y al inclinarse se besaron con ansiedad, con rudeza, con hambre del otro. Sin dejar de unir sus labios Akatsuki desabrocho con rapidez los pantalones del otro y los bajo con torpeza. Giraron una vez mas sobre el colchón. Shito le tenía agarrado de los blancos cabellos de su nuca y le jalaba con algo de brusquedad para dejar su cuello expuesto.

La habitación rápidamente se lleno de suspiros y quejidos mezclados por dolor y placer. Se arañaban los cuerpos el uno al otro, Shito lamía una gota de sangre que escurría por el hombro de su compañero hasta la recién mordida en su cuello. Chika desgarraba la espalda del otro y se dejaba hacer. De todas las cosas que se imaginó, jamás pensó que estar teniendo sexo rudo con ese odioso borracho coqueto sería una de ellas, su bóxer hacía rato le había sido despojado al igual que la playera de Shito, y éste le abría las piernas y se acomodaba entre ellas. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, jadeaban sobre los labios del otro y el trato rudo se apaciguo poco a poco.

Shito le recorrió los muslos con las yemas de sus dedos, y se detuvo al rozar su entrada. Le sintió estremecer. Para Chika todo eso era algo nuevo, nadie le había tocado en esa zona ni de esa manera, se aferro a los brazos de Shito mientras éste jugaba con los dedos en aquel lugar. Su comportamiento había cambiado de un momento a otro. Lo trataba con suavidad, con delicadeza, introducía un primer digito con lentitud y lo movía en pequeños círculos. La sensación le incomodaba a Chika, mas no sintió dolor hasta el tercer dedo que le invadió.

Shito… idiota, eso duele.

Ya pasará..

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a la espalda de Shito cuando le sintió abriéndose paso poco a poco en su interior. Su miembro había llegado apenas poco más de la mitad y no podía evitar morderse los labios. Dolía, más no se atrevería a quejarse.

Si no dejas de tensarte te dolerá más. – Shito depositó un beso sobre sus labios, subió por sus mejillas, bajó a su mentón. Mordió suave su cuello y lo lamió también y cuando sintió que el otro se relajaba finalmente de una profunda embestida terminó de entrar en él.

Idiota… ah…

Shito sonrió por el insulto y le tomó de la barbilla, mordió sus labios con cariño y esperó. Poso su mano libre sobre el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarle con lentitud, intentando distraerle del dolor que le estaba provocando. Con un movimiento de la cadera del moreno, que buscaba más contacto de aquella fría mano, Shito supo que podía continuar. Se movió con lentitud, salía y entraba poco a poco.

Siénteme… Chika… - lo dijo en un susurro que le hizo estremecer. Shito se había estado negando todo ese tiempo en llamarle por su nombre y el tono con que le había llamado le había hecho estremecer.

Chika no era demasiado ruidoso sin embargo se encontraba susurrando suaves cosas sin sentido, jadeando el nombre de Shito en su oído y aferrando sus dedos a lo que podía. Su corazón dio un vuelco, las embestidas se transformaban en profundas estocadas, sus jadeos eran gemidos cada vez más fuertes y podía sentir en su cuello la pesada respiración del peli azul. Sus músculos se tensaron apretando deliciosamente el miembro en su entrada y se corrió inevitablemente entre ambos vientres. Shito salió y le giro, dejándole con el rostro pegado al colchón, le acomodó la cadera en alto y entro con rapidez llegando esta vez más profundo en el cuerpo del chico, mas rápido, más placentero hasta vaciarse en él.

Se tumbó a su lado, Chika le miró sonriente, la cama era muy pequeña para ambos, así que se acurrucó en los brazos de Shito y se puso a garabatear cosas en su pecho.

Me llamaste por mi nombre – se burló un poco

Te hice más que eso.

Se sonrojó de golpe y giró hasta darle la espalda. Sintio los labios de Shito en su hombro y sus brazos rodeándole. Los parpados le pesaron repentinamente y cerró sus ojos con cansancio, quedando así ambos dormidos con un par de sonrisas tontas en sus rostros.


End file.
